


No Holding Back

by M_0_THS



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Horny Sparring, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sparring, Sword Fighting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, Verbal Humiliation, let felix curse nintendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_0_THS/pseuds/M_0_THS
Summary: Florian asks Dimitri and Felix to help out with his combat training and things become a little too heated.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Character(s), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Original Male Character(s), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	No Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> my friend should stop encouraging me to write fics like this, I'm blaming all of this on her yet again. 
> 
> Dimitri always ending up with Florian against the wall is an inside joke between us.

"If you aren’t going to keep up this whole session is going to be useless!" Felix growled as he slashed his training blade at the pink-haired boy.

Florian often asked Dimitri and Felix to help him out with his close combat training, he always admired the way the two of them handled themselves in battle. Today's training session happened to be quite late in the evening, most of the other students already in their dorm rooms and the sky already dotted with stars. This time they had decided that Florian really needed to learn how to use a sword, just so he didn’t have to rely on his bow and arrow constantly.

Florian was trying to keep up with Felix’s ferocious but swift movements, but he was dodging his attacks too much for his taste. The few slashes the pink-haired boy managed to land on him proved ineffective.

"Calm down Felix, he's not used to this." Dimitri commented as he watched the two of them from the side-lines. "I-I've barely held a sword before." Florian added, "this is harder than it looks."

"Maybe you should take off your cloak to start with." The prince suggested, "I know how you feel about it, but it will really improve your ability to swing your blade.".

"I-if you say so, your highness." He replied before he walked off to the side close to where Dimitri was sat. He detached his cloak from the rest of his uniform before neatly folding it and putting it down.

Felix couldn't help but stare at him from where he was stood in the training area. He had never quite gotten a good look at Florian's figure because he wore that cloak all the time. To people who didn't know better, he really had the hips of a woman: soft, wide and despite him wearing somewhat wide uniform pants, the fabric of them hugged his behind well.

Felix snapped out of it once Florian turned around again and walked back over to Felix, standing across from him with his training sword in one hand. "I'm still not going to go easy on you, no matter what that boar says." He grumbled as he readied his wooden blade as well.

"I'll try to keep up--" before Florian could finish talking the other already rushed at him. Luckily, if there was one thing he was good at it was dodging. He quickly ducked out of the way before trying to deliver a blow to Felix’s side.

The shorter boy didn't seem to be having any of it as he just swatted the other's blade away, almost knocking it out of his hand and making the pink-haired boy wince softly. "Don't make your hits so obvious!" Felix said before he swung at him again, making Florian take a step back.

The two of them seemed to fall into a pattern: Felix would block the other's attacks and Florian would keep taking steps backwards in an attempt to not get hit. Felix seemed to be getting more frustrated the longer Florian kept dodging him. There was no swordsman in him whatsoever, no wonder Florian preferred being a supportive class. He didn’t seem like he actually wanted to fight.

On one hand, something about this felt oddly thrilling, being able to drive someone back this easily, to have most, if not all, Of the control over the battle and the nervous look on Florian's face was the cherry on top of the cake.

It made Felix excited,  
A little too excited.

Once Florian got close enough to one of the walls Felix suddenly swung his sword hard, hitting his wrist and sending the other wooden blade flying across the arena. Before the taller boy had time to react Felix had pinned him against the wall behind him, twisting him around and holding one of his arms against his back.

Florian whispered as he was pushed against the wall, Felix’s body pushed flush against him to keep him down. But something else seemed to catch his attention.

Something he felt pressed against the fabric of his trousers.

He could instantly feel his flush bright red, the heat of his own cheeks contrasting with the coldness of the stone wall his face was pressed up against. "God, you're weak" Felix growled against his ear.

"That's enough Felix!" Dimitri said from the side-lines, "you're going to actually hurt him if you keep this up." He added as he walked over to the two of them. "Well someone has to teach him a lesson and I don’t see you doing it, boar." Felix snarled.

"F-Felix…" Florian said softly as he tried to stop the two from bickering against each other. The other two couldn't help but notice the odd tone to his voice, his usual soft and shy tone seemed to have something different to it. "I-I think you got a little…excited." He added as he looked down at the ground, trying to hide his bright red face from them.

Dimitri and Felix seemed silent for a few seconds before Felix took a small step back from Florian, still holding him down with two hands as he looked down between the two of them. A tent had formed in his pants and thanks to his position it was pressed up against the other's well-shaped behind.

"I expected more from you, Felix..." Dimitri said as he took a step back. Felix stepped back as well before he covered himself with his hands, "look, I don't have any control over this." He argued as his cheeks had started to flush a little as well.

Finally, Florian turned around as well, his face bright red as he shyly looked down. He was clearly flustered thanks to all of this. "I-it's fine…" he said softly.

The two other boys seemed to be surprised by Florian's reaction as they looked at him with a surprised look on his face. "Oh, don't tell me you were actually into that." Felix commented.

Florian didn't quite know what to say. he would be lying if he said he didn't get a little excited himself. The position he was in and the way Felix growled next to his ear sent sparks through his body. "Well…I..." Florian started before he was cut off by a groan from Felix.

"Why are the shy ones always freaks." He said as he rolled his eyes. "S-says the person who got turned on from fighting me!" Florian stuttered back before Felix shot him down with a stern look.

"There's no need to argue over this." Dimitri said as he tried to cut the bickering short. "You're one to talk boar! I swear every single time you train with pink boy over there he ends up with his back against a wall. Don't pretend like you don’t enjoy that.".

Dimitri also seemed to be at a loss for words. Now that Felix had mentioned it, he really did tend to drive Florian against a wall or into a corner whenever they did their close combat training.

"And you, I know you have a thing for nobles. Don’t you?" Felix said as he looked over at Florian again who seemed to only become more flustered. "I…well…" he sighed softly, "I-I’m not sure if me being attracted to one means I’ve specifically got a thing for them.."

"What are you trying to say Felix?" Dimitri asked, even though he had a feeling about what direction the other was taking this in.

"Well, this isn't going to take care of itself." He added as he referred to the clear bulge that was still very much present in his pants. "And I want to see how much a little pervert this one over here is." He added as he pointed at Florian.

"Well….I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested…" he mumbled softly, "B-but that doesn't mean I'm a pervert!". Felix just smirked as he looked back at Dimitri, waiting for him to agree as well.

The prince had to admit that he couldn't bring himself to say no, especially not to the soft, flustered man standing in front of him. He didn’t say anything before he walked up to Florian and suddenly took hold of him, hoisting him over his shoulder like the way one would carry a bag of supplies. Making Florian let out a surprised yelp.

"Would you mind if we used your dorm room for this?" He asked the boy now laying on his shoulder before he started to head towards the exit of the training area.

"You two aren’t going anywhere without me!" Felix added as he followed them.

\-------

The three of them entered Florian's dorm room and Dimitri put the boy down on his bed. It wasn't quite a toss, but it wasn't that gentle either. "I-I could have just walked myself..." he commented as he looked up at the prince.

"Do excuse me, I felt a mighty urge to carry you." Dimitri replied in a somewhat bashful manner, a side of him not that many other students had a chance to see.

"It’s alright….just warn me the next time." Florian replied with flushed cheeks and a soft smile which made Felix roll his eyes as he sat down on the bed next to the pink-haired boy.

"If you two ladies are done talking, let's just get on with it." He said before he grabbed the front of Florian's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, probably the most aggressive kiss he had ever received in his life. Felix wasted absolutely no time, softly biting on the other's lower lip to make him part his lips before shoving his tongue into his mouth.

Florian grabbed onto the front of the other's shirt as well as he couldn't help but moan softly at the other's roughness. He kissed the other back as soon as he got used to his rough pace but it was clear that Felix was in control.

Dimitri started to remove his gloves and cloak as he watched the two of them. He was surprised that Felix was just as aggressive as he was in all his other ways and even more surprised that Florian seemed to actually enjoy it.

"Are you going to do something or are you only here to gawk at us?" Felix said as he broke the kiss again, glaring up at Dimitri as he left Florian flustered and panting softly.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb you Felix." He replied as he sat down on the other side of Florian, taking his chin between his fingers and turning his head to face him instead. Despite the fact that the prince fought like a beast out on the battlefield he handled him quite gently.

He pulled him into a kiss as well, his spare hand resting on Florian's leg. The kiss was quite slow and notably just a little bit awkward as if the price didn't have as much experience. The pink-haired boy didn't mind as his lips moved against the other's, one of his hands still resting on Felix’s chest as the other moved up to cup Dimitri's cheek.

Felix had a different plan as he quite roughly undid the top three buttons of Florian's shirt and pulled it down one side off his shoulder. He leaned in and started to attack the pale, soft skin of the other's neck. The hasty kisses made him moan into the prince's mouth as they held their kiss.

This wasn’t Florian's first time being involved with another man like this, but being stimulated from two different directions was a whole new sensation. Especially when he felt one of Felix’s hands move between his thighs, causing him to let out a soft whine. 

"You're making noises like that already? You're such a needy little bitch." Felix growled as he let his tongue trail across a bruise he had just created on Florian's neck. He started to touch the other through his uniform trousers, noticing that he had already started to get hard.

Florian's hips jumped up a little at the sudden touch as he pulled away from Dimitri's kiss to let out a gasp. "C-can you blame me…" he whimpered softly.

"You're so crude as always Felix." Dimitri commented as he kissed down from Florian's jawline, using one hand to undo the remainder of the other's shirt buttons.

"You need to stop complaining and hurry the hell up!" Felix replied before he suddenly pushed Florian flat on his back, hooking his fingers into the brim of the other's pants and tugging them and his small clothes down in one fell swoop.

"P-please don't rip anything!" Florian yelped as he looked down at Felix, his face bright red as he did so. He didn't even seem to mind that he was just pushed down so roughly. Florian's length was already at full attention, he felt like he usually wasn't excited this quickly but the two of them had too much of an effect on him.

Dimitri couldn't help but stare at the boy before him: pale skin with soft freckles on his hips and shoulder, small scars dotting his body and round hips some of the female students would be jealous of. Florian's length wasn't impressive, but the prince still felt compelled to touch it.

The prince got down between the boy's legs, sitting on his knees in front of the bed as he wrapped a hand around his length. He could feel his thighs tense up when he touched him. He started to slowly pump his hand up and down, watching the bead of pre-cum form on the tip of the pink-haired boy's length as he placed soft kisses on the other’s thigh. 

Florian had always been sensitive and this was no exception. Soft moans escaped his lips as he felt Dimitri's hand slowly pump away, his own hands softly gripping onto the sheets below him as he bit his lower lip. "Y-your highness please~" he whimpered softly, causing Dimitri to look up at his face.

"T-the top drawer of my nightstand." Florian added. The prince was a little confused at first before he reached over to open the drawer and grab what was inside: a small glass bottle filled with some kind of oil.

"You really are a little pervert." Felix said before he repositioned himself, pulling Florian up so he was resting against him, his back facing him. He could clearly feel Felix’s length again as it pressed against his lower back. "Don’t think that boar is the only one who's going to have his way with you." He hissed in his ear before he reached down to wrap a hand around Florian's cock instead of Dimitri.

The prince had moved closer to the pink-haired boy again, sitting on the bed on his knees as he started to slick his finger with the oil. Once his digits were sufficiently lubed he put the cork back on the bottle and placed it on the nightstand. He spread Florian's thighs again before he gently pushed one finger against his entrance, making him gasp.

He soon pushed one finger inside of him as Felix started to move his hand as well. His movements were much rougher than Dimitri's, jerking up and down quickly in a way that sent jolts up Florian's spine. It made his back arch and moan after moan escape his lips. "That's it, moan you little slut." Felix growled against his ear. Florian was about to say something but he was quickly cut off by Dimitri adding another finger into him.

Dimitri arched his two fingers as they moved inside of Florian, hitting his sweet spot and making him cry out. Florian covered his mouth with one of his hands, what if someone in another room heard him? But his hand by pulled away again by Felix who was still roughly jerking him off. "No you don't, you agreed to this so you'd better not try to hide anything."

The prince really wanted to make sure that Florian was well prepared and even though he himself was starting to strain against his trousers, kept working him open. Thrusting and spreading his fingers before he decided to add a third one.

The fact that he was being stimulated from multiple angles was driving the pink-haired boy to the edge too quickly as his moans seemed to become more and more whiney. Felix took note of this as he firmly wrapped his fingers around the base of the other's length. "I'm not going to let you come unless you prove to me that you know your place." He said as he took the shell of Florian's ear between his teeth.

Dimitri finally thought the other was ready as he pulled his fingers out of him, making him whine softly at the sudden loss. He stood up for a second to take off his pants and small clothes and grabbed the bottle of oil again to slick himself as well. The sight of the prince's length made Florian bite his lower lip: he was bigger than he expected.

"Please do tell me if I hurt you." Dimitri said as he got between his legs yet again, lifting them up so they were resting on his hips. Florian nodded as he watched the other line himself up with his entrance, pushing the tip against it as he hooked his legs around the blonde.

With a smooth roll of his hips, he thrust himself inside of him. It burned just a little as the boy's entrance was stretched out by the prince's cock. But it was just the right amount of burn that felt amazing mixed with pleasure. It made both of them moan out and the heat boil in the bottom of their stomachs. Florian felt so warm around him that it was starting to make him lose his train of thought.

He started off thrusting at in a steady rhythm, his arms wrapped around Florian as much as they could with Felix behind him. But he slowly quickened the movements of his hips, the sound of Florian’s moans and skin hitting skin made him want more. Especially when Florian started to moan out his name. ‘’Good goddess Florian~’’ he huffed as he kept a firm grip on the other’s soft hips. 

The grip Dimitri had on his hips was almost painful, it was clear that the prince really didn’t know his own strength. He almost felt like he was going to regret what he was going to say next, but Florian was too lost in the moment. ‘’p-please, harder!’’ he managed to get out between gasps and moans. 

This seemed to really set Dimitri off as he started to move his hips even faster than before, pulling Florian off of Felix and against his own body as he slammed up into the other. He pulled the pink-haired boy’s hips down to meet each of his thrusts, hitting him right where he found his sweet spot earlier. Florian gripped onto the back of his shirt like his life depended on it, the thrusts made him see stars every time they hit and he wasn’t going to last much longer. 

After a few more thrusts Florian was finally pushed over the edge. He came as he practically creamed out the other’s name, his climax splattering on both their stomachs and his entrance tightening up around Dimitri’s length. This proved too much for the prince to handle as well as he emptied himself into him after a few more, rough thrusts. 

The two of them stayed in the same position for a few seconds as they slowly came down from their climax, panting as their heads laid on each other’s shoulders. Dimitri let himself rest against the headboard of Florian’s bed before he slowly pulled out of him. The pink-haired boy whined at the sudden loss and shivered as he could feel his seed drip out of him and along his thigh. His hips felt a little numb and bruises were starting to form where the other had gripped onto his hips. 

Before he could sit up again, he felt Felix’s hands on his hips instead. ‘’alright, I’ve waited long enough.’’ He said before he pulled Florian down onto the bed next to Dimitri, his face pushed against the sheets by the shorter boy’s hand. ‘’I’ll show you I’m better than that boar.’’ He hissed before he suddenly pushed himself into the other’s well-fucked entrance. 

Florian buried his face into the sheets as Felix pulled his hips against his, forcing his ass up in the air as he cried out the other’s name. If he admitted that he liked being handled roughly like this, Felix would never let him hear the end of it. ‘’that’s it, moan for me you slut.’’ He growled as he started to piston his hips into him over and over again, somehow thrusting even harder than Dimitri did before. 

Each thrust sent sparks through Florian’s whole body and almost made his mind go blank, all he could focus on was the fierce thrusts. The fact that he didn’t get a break between the two others only made him more sensitive, he wasn’t going to last long this time. 

‘’f-Felix’’ he whimpered as he turned his head to look back at him, ‘’t-this is too much! I-I won’t last much longer.’’ He added before he was silenced by another one of his own moans. 

Felix reached around the other’s body, using the hand that was holding his face down to jerk him off again. His own thrusts started to become more erratic, it was clear that he was already starting to get close as well. All his pent up anger coming out at once made him last way shorter than he usually would. ‘’than cum already, like the little bitch you are.’’ He said, it was even clear in his voice that he was getting close as well. 

Soon enough, Felix and Florian came at pretty much the same time. The intensity of the pink-haired boy’s second climax of that night was enough to cause tears to roll down his cheeks. It would be surprising if his moans hadn’t woken up at least one person in the monastery. ‘’holy shit—‘’ Felix hissed as he used a few more thrusts to empty himself out into him. 

He squeezed his cheeks before pulling out of him. Felix wasn’t as big as Dimitri but him pulling out still made Florian’s body spasm softy. His lower body collapsed onto the bed once Felix let go of him, Florian could barely get himself to move as he slowly rolled over onto his side. 

‘’That was one hell of a training session.’’ Felix said as he sat back on the bed, still panting softly as he did so. He had to admit, he didn’t think Florian would be able to handle the two of them this well.

Dimitri moved closer to Florian, gently brushing his sweat-soaked bangs out of his face. ‘’are you alright?’’ he asked softly, his free hand gently stroking the bruises on his neck. He nodded softly as he looked up at the prince, a small satisfied smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded and his cheeks still flushed. ‘’i-I’m sorry I messed up your shirt…’’ Florian said softly. 

Dimitri couldn’t help but laugh softly as he laid down next to him, pulling him against his chest and placing a small kiss on his forehead. ‘’that’s not important right now.’’ He replied, ‘’you did amazing, Florian.’’ He added as he kept gently stroking the areas where he figured Florian was going to be sore the next day. 

‘’yeah, I have to admit, you did well.’’ Felix added begrudgingly as he laid down on the other side of him, ‘’Don’t get used to this though.’’ He added as he wrapped his arms around him as well. 

‘’that was insane…I-I’m not sure if I can walk tomorrow…’’ Florian added softly as it looked he was slowly starting to fall asleep, his eyelids becoming increasingly heavier as he finally felt his body relax again. 

‘’let’s worry about that in the morning.’’ Dimitri said, ‘’please rest now, it would only be fair if we helped you clean up tomorrow.’’ He continues as he glanced over at Felix who was now laying with his face nuzzled against Florian’s shoulder. 

‘’Yeah. if anyone complains about the noise tomorrow, they’ll have to complain to me.’’


End file.
